


Forever and Always

by fantasyflower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Sad, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyflower/pseuds/fantasyflower
Summary: “Kuroo,” Kenma said, crying. “You lied to me. You said forever. I hate you so much. I really miss you.”
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 13





	Forever and Always

“Kuroo, your smile was always so warm.” Kenma said as he stared up at the sky, letting the cold rain fall on his face. Kuroo stared at Kenma with adoration in his eyes.  _ He really is the love of my life _ .

Years ago, when Kuroo was seventeen, he brought Kenma to their secret hideout in the woods, the one they had always gone to since they were kids, the one where they had gone to escape reality, and Kuroo, heart-beating so fast he thought his chest would burst, gathered his courage to tell his best friend how much he meant to him.

“Kenma,” He said. “I-I really love you so much. More than a best friend. I wanna make you the happiest person in the world, I want to be by your side forever. Please let me.” Kenma’s face flushed red and tears started to well up in his eyes.

“Kuroo...do you know how hard it was for me to pretend like I only thought of you as a friend all these years?” Kenma started to sob and Kuroo quickly wrapped him into a hug. “I love you so much, so so much. I never thought you would like me back.”Kuroo wiped Kenma’s tears and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

“Don’t cry, kitten. I’m sorry it took me so long to say it.” Kuroo let out a small laugh. “We are really the biggest dummies ever.”

“We are,” Kenma agreed, pulling himself closer to Kuroo. 

____________________________________

_ Kenma’s gonna be twenty-six tomorrow _ , Kuroo thought to himself. He wondered what Kenma wanted to do for his birthday, and if he even wanted to do anything at all. Kenma always loved apple pie, he was never a fan of cake. On Kenma’s thirteenth birthday, Kuroo tried baking him a pie and almost burnt his whole kitchen down. Then after a scolding from Kuroo’s parents, he and Kenma walked down to the Super Mart and shared a slice of pie. It was dry and cheap, but it was the best pie he ever had.

Kuroo couldn’t help but to smile as Kenma sat across from him, a single slice of apple pie in front of him with a sad-looking blue-striped candle stuck in the middle. “Happy birthday to me,” Kenma said bitterly. Kuroo tried his best to keep his smile, but it was really fuckin hard. 

“I’m sorry kitten,” Kuroo said, fighting tears. “Make a wish.” Kenma blew out his candle.

Kuroo laid next to Kenma, staring at his sunshine who was lost in thought.  _ He’s so cute. I wonder what he wished for _ . He reached over and gave him a kiss on the forehead, only then noticing the tears falling from his face.

“Kuroo,” Kenma said, crying. “You lied to me. You said forever. I hate you so much. I really miss you.” Kuroo couldn’t fight the pain in his heart any longer. 

“I know. I know and I’m sorry. I want to be with you so much. I miss holding you. I’m sorry I left you.” 

____________________________________

It was a cold day, the rain was pouring heavily against the pavement. It was Kenma’s twenty-fifth birthday and Kuroo was in a rush to get everything prepared. He had his umbrella in one hand and bags of groceries in the other. He had one more stop to make before he could go home and see his love. Kuroo’s phone rang, and he struggled to get his hands free to answer it. 

“Kitten! What’s up? I’ll be at home soon.” Kuroo crossed the busy street, eyes searching for the shop Kenma’s gift was at. 

“I just wanted to ask if you could grab the pie on the way back. I’m still caught at work, but I’ll definitely be at home in an hour!”

“Of course I can! It’s your birthday, so you shouldn’t even have to worry about that in the first place.” Kuroo pulled the phone closer to his ear as it was getting harder to hear with the rain downpouring.

“Thank you, Tetsurou. I love you.” Kuroo smiled and turned around to head towards the cake shop.

“I lo-” Before Kuroo could even think, a car came sliding across the road and rammed into his side. Everything hurt. He could barely move. 

“Kuroo? Kuroo!! Hello? Answer me! Are you okay? What’s happening?”  _ Who’s voice is that? Huh, oh it’s my Kenma.  _ Kuroo smiled. He could feel the strength leaving his body. Fuck, everything hurt so bad. His head was pounding. He wanted to see Kenma. He wanted to be by Kenma’s side.  _ I’m sorry, kitten. It hurts. _

“Kuroo!” Kenma screamed. Kuroo was still gripping his phone tight in his hand. His other arm didn’t look very good, he could see the bone. He mustered the strength to bring the phone to his lips.

“Kenma, I’m sorry...I love you. Forever. Always.” 

____________________________________

“You know, it’s been a whole year since you died. And I miss you so fucking much. Everyday.” Kuroo stared at Kenma with tears in his eyes. This was the first time in the whole year that Kenma had ever mentioned Kuroo’s death. “I can’t forgive you. I can’t forgive myself. But I want to. I want to so bad.” Kenma let out a pain-filled scream. “Please come back to me, Kuroo. Please.”

Kuroo gave Kenma a sad smile, even though he knew Kenma couldn’t see him. He wrapped his arms around him, even though he knew Kenman couldn’t feel him. Kenma was ready to move on. Kuroo could leave him now. 

“I love you so much, Kenma. I never want to leave you, but I want you to be happy. Please, let someone else have your heart.” Kuroo wished he could’ve been there longer with Kenma, but he can’t. He was dead, and nothing could change that. 

“You know, it’s okay if you hate me. I made you get the pie, if I hadn’t then you wouldn’t…you wouldn’t have…” Kenma was sobbing so hard his throat hurt. “I miss you, Kuroo.”

Kuroo let his tears fall, unable to keep in the pain in his heart. It hurt so much, it hurt more than anything. It hurt more than dying. “I don’t blame you at all.” He said through his sobs. “Forgive me, Kenma. Forgive yourself.” Kuroo gave him a sad smile. “I have to go now, kitten.” He placed one last kiss on Kenma’s forehead. “I love you. Forever and always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you read this I'm so sorry. Like i wrote this in two hours at 1 am because I didn't want to do my AP gov homework and like zero braincells went into this. This is my first fic and I don't really know what i am doing but it's chill ig. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
